


Milk

by kinktastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinda, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinktastrophe/pseuds/kinktastrophe
Summary: Hinata needs help. Kageyama loves milk. This is an embarrassing situation.





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hinata is an omega and grows boobs + lactates once a month; Kageyama is an alpha and obsessed with Hinata's boobs, even though Hinata's insecure. It's painful for Hinata to lactate and Kageyama milks him. It's a sensual, bonding experience. Lots of comfort please! 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't personally have this kink, but what can I say, see a need, fill a need~  
> (also Kageyama loves milk god damn it)

 

 

The first time it happens is over the summer between Hinata's first and second year of Karasuno. His chest swells slightly, small mounds accompanying sensitive puffy nipples and- much to his horror- a few drops of liquid soaking into his shirt every day. It's a bit sore and overwhelmingly embarrassing, but it only lasts 3 days or so. His mom says this will happen monthly, and will probably be worse than the first time, buying him a small pump to alleviate the pressure when needed. It's natural, he knows it happens to most omegas and since it doesn't last nearly as long or feel nearly as bad as the annual heats, he doesn't worry about it.

  
  
It's when he goes back to school that his problems truly begin. Wearing a bra for the first time in public is embarrassing, but other boys have to do it too so Hinata doesn't feel too weird. It's just- no matter how many times he uses that damn pump, he's always leaking though to his shirt. It's no longer the few drops that accompanied the first swelling of his chest, Hinata's modest chest produces a cup or more by the end of each day.

  
By the 4th month, he's tried extra padded bras, lined ones, everything. Still, he gets those embarrassing stains. At least it bothers him less during practice, he's taken to wearing black shirts only on his boobie days, as he likes to call them. Unfortunately, the movement and jumping around during his favorite time of the day causes even more soreness and even more leakage. It's less noticeable the more he sweats, so Hinata tends to push himself more than necessary.

  
Self conscious and goal driven, he doesn't notice The Kageyama Effect until it's too late.

  
  
\---

  
"Kageyama! Another!!" Hinata calls from across the court, and Kageyama wishes he would just stop calling for tosses and go home already. The ball arcs perfectly from Kageyama's fingertips and Hinata jumps again. Kageyama's nostrils flare when he hits the ground, another fresh wave of Hinata's sweetest scent making his jaw clench.

 

Kageyama loves that smell. He wants to follow Hinata around all day, steal his shirts, drop to his knees and bury his face in Hinata's soft wet breasts-

 

"BAKAGEYAMA IM TALKING TO YOU, QUIT STARING AND GIVE ME ANOTHER TOSS!" Hinata brings him back to reality quickly. His flushed face is now red with embarrassment, as he crosses his arms over his chest protectively.

Kageyama's face explodes with color and he quickly sets another ball, swallowing down a defensive yell in return. What is he going to say- that he wasn't staring? He's been staring for weeks, that was just the first time Hinata noticed. Kageyama can't help it. He loves milk. He loves Hinata's breasts.

The problem is only getting worse though, by the time their ridiculously late practice is over the whole gym is going to be permeated by Hinata's delicious smell and Kageyama is going to be dead probably.

  
Just then Hinata makes things a whole lot worse by groaning and clutching at his chest.

"Alright, practice over." He moans, turning and heading straight to the locker rooms, Kageyama's mishap apparently forgotten.

  
Kageyama doesn't follow him. He can't. He slowly puts things away instead, body moving in stilted automatic motions. He knows what Hinata is going for, that small pump in his locker, to take to the showers and pump his cute round breasts until it's full and then dump it all down the drain, the worlds most tragic waste-

 

  
His feet move before he realizes, slowly carrying him through the empty gym and into the locker room. He can smell Hinata, Hinata's sweet milk, and- distress?

  
"Hinata-? Dumbass, you don't have to stay for late practice every day, you're gonna hurt your…self…" Kageyama trails off quietly as he enters, seeing Hinata's shirt, bra, and kneepads scattered about the floor, his locker still open from where he must have grabbed his contraption. The showers are running and the sharp alarming scent of distress grows as something clatters to the floor.

  
"Hinata?"

The water turns off and there's a small sniffle. Kageyama crosses to the showers, arousal having been dropped for concern instantly. Hinata sits, small, shaking and hunched over, hands kneading at his bare chest.

  
"-hurts so bad- m-my pump broke, I don't know-" He looks miserable, a shudder running up his spine. Kageyama is at a loss.

  
"Hinata what can I- would the nurses office-?" It's closed but he would break in for Hinata, he'll do literally anything to get Hinata to stop feeling this way, he'll-

  
"-hurts so bad-" the orange hair boy chokes on a sob. "I can't just squeeze it out, Kageyama, it hurts-" Hinata looks up at him pleadingly and something in Kageyama breaks. He tries so very hard to never even think the words 'my omega' when dealing with Hinata but this is all too much. This is his omega, and he is in pain, and he needs relief, now.

He drops to his knees on the wet tile floor, hands reaching for Hinata, grasping him firmly around the ribcage. Hinata's hands move from his own chest to Kageyama's shoulders, giving the taller boy perfect access.

  
Latching on to one of Hinata's pink swollen nipples with his mouth is the easiest decision Kageyama's ever made. Hinata gasps, hand coming up to the back of his head, clutching him to his chest as if the alpha would even think of pulling away at that first real taste he gets of Hinata's milk. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Kageyama's mouth is quickly filled and he swallows, unable to resist a small moan. But this isn't for him, this is for Hinata and Hinata's comfort, first and foremost.

  
He sucks again, dragging his tongue across that pink, swollen nipple, hand gently massaging Hinata's soft breast. Kageyama sucks 3 full mouthfuls of Hinata's sweet nectar before switching to the other breast. His cock has never been harder, but he tries to ignore that for now.

 

  
  
Hinata has never imagined that anything to do with this horrible, mortifying monthly experience could make him feel this good. His back arcs sharply, pushing his boobs further into Kageyama's face. His alpha is helping him, releasing calming pheromones along with a deep musk of arousal that Hinata wants to fucking roll in. Whimpers and pleas pour from his lips, echoing off the shower's walls. Kageyama's eyes are huge, pupils blown, a small ring of vibrant blue just visible. He looks- _hungry_.

  
"-K-Kage- yama-! Feels so good, oh god it feels _so good_ , thank you, _thank_  you-" Hinata practically sobs his relief. "So much better it's so much better- keep going please don't stop, _please_  don- don't stop-!" His face is flushed as red as it could go, as he clings to the taller boy, hearing him swallow, and oh god, is Kageyama really okay with this?? Drinking from Hinata's weird temporary titties as a favor??? Hinata groans, he can't stop feeling embarrassed, he can't stop the tears running down his cheeks, and worst of all he can't stop his cock from filling out with blood from the stimulation. Arousal pours off the both of them in waves, Hinata feels better that he isn't the only one at least.

 

 

  
Once Hinata stops putting off sharp scents of pain and distress and starts oozing pleasure instead, Kageyama is in heaven. Hinata's milk is easily the best kind he's ever tasted, every box of milk after this is going to be slightly disappointing. Sweet and rich and straight from his favorite person, he could drink gallons of the stuff. Hinata's words encourage and embarrass him, Kageyama wonders when and if he should stop.

  
After a few minutes they both slow down, relax a little, with nothing but Hinata's breathless pants and the soft wet sucking and swallowing of his alpha slowly milking him. The urgency and panic of before bleeds away into more of a hushed, intimate atmosphere.

 

 

 

 

  
"Thank you- Kageyama- feels so much better-" Hinata breathes, closing his eyes and reveling in how good it feels. Using the pump _hurts_. This way mostly feels good, the gentle soreness of suction on his sensitive nipples being overwhelmed how good Kageyama's soothing tongue feels, his large hands holding Hinata steady. The pheromones are a plus too, both soothing and dizzying. He threads a small hand through Kageyama's fine hair, petting his savior softly.

  
Kageyama only pulls away once he isn't getting any more. His stomach is weirdly full, his knees hurt, his erection aches. Heaven.

 

  
He looks nervously up at Hinata just in time for the omega to lean over and press a kiss to his swollen lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I cursed someone's brain enough for them to make art??? I love it, thank you :'>
> 
> art post: http://thatwhippingboy.tumblr.com/post/161857513225/this-one-time-i-read-a-kagehina-lactation-kinkmeme


End file.
